


Wont you please (fall in love)

by c_doves



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Awkward Crush, Feelings, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 21:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20414479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_doves/pseuds/c_doves
Summary: The Defenders think Daredevil needs to chill. So Danny sets Matt up with a yoga instructor called Foggy.





	Wont you please (fall in love)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kotaka_kun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotaka_kun/gifts).

> I've aimed to fill the song prompt: Would You Be So Kind - by dodie. I've also (clumsily) included yoga, though writing about the actual exercise proved too much for me.  
Please accept my lighthearted and positive Matt/Foggy fic. I hope you enjoy it.

A Defenders Exchange 2019 fic for [kotaka_kun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotaka_kun/pseuds/kotaka_kun)  
  
  
  
  
  
Matt likes to think that the reason the criminals avoid him is because of his reputation. 

He doesn’t like to think he’s just become predictable, though he obviously works to a schedule. There’s been a bit of a reprieve in crime lately, he’s mostly dealing with handsy drunks and the occasional opportunist thief. So when Danny came calling for his help on a spate of arson cases, Matt figured, why not? 

Now he was regretting his involvement. 

They were standing in Danny’s office after going through some chemical compounds from the latest arson attack, and instead of staying on track, Danny was trying to get him to do relaxation classes. “I’m not saying you have to go find your inner embodiment or go on a spiritual retreat, but some meditation classes would be so helpful for your stress levels.”

“You do remember I’m Catholic, right?” he rebuffs. It’s maybe only partly relevant since this isn’t actually about spirituality, but people back off more easily when it comes to religion, he’s found.  


“Look dude,” Danny replies, and Matt’s sure its with a complete lack of irony. The nerve. “We’re just worried about you, okay? Even Jessica thinks you need to find a way to calm down. That’s how you know it’s serious” 

“She said that?” Matt asks doubtfully. 

“She offered to send over some of her alcohol, so basically, yes.”

Matt raises his eyebrow, until he remembers the effect would be lost behind the mask. The apparent pause seems to be enough for Danny to think Matt’s actually considering it though, “Hey man, what about yoga? You get a workout and some relaxing energy all in one?”

Matt scoffs; “and how would the logistics of learning yoga work for a blind man? Unless I’m supposed to attend as Daredevil? That’d go down great.”

“Well actually, blindness isn’t a barrier for yoga. Colleen has a friend who teaches a Yoga for the Blind class in Harlem, but he’s a local of Hell’s Kitchen. I’ll pay for private lessons too, so it can fit in with your schedule.” 

Matt wasn’t expecting Danny to know anything like that, considering how unaware he could be. He still shook his head, though. “No thanks. I really don’t need the help.”

  
  


\----

  


They hadn’t come to an agreement that night, but apparently Danny has other ideas. Matt gets a phone-call at work the following day, from Colleens yoga friend. At first he politely declines, but gives in when the man insists on returning the payment he’s apparently already received for a set of lessons, to Matt’s account. Explaining that the funds aren’t from him doesn’t help. Matt doesn’t think Danny is that convoluted; maybe Jessica really is pushing this angle pretty hard, too?

Either way, the following Tuesday night he finds himself inviting in a guy that makes him think of an excited puppy that’s trying to be cool. The man introduces himself as Foggy, but apparently the name came from _ before _ he got into yoga. It’s light and whimsical, yet the man himself is so ridiculously _ nice _and open. Matt feels so awkwardly out of place in his own apartment that night that he forgets to cancel the next week’s appointment.

He doesn’t cancel again next week, and by the third week he’s quit trying to tell himself it’s just because he’s sure Foggy will leave himself out of pocket to do the right thing. 

Matt’s obviously had teachers before, as well as people in authority he deferred to, like Father Lantom and the nuns. But they’ve always been so… _ other _. Figures that he looked up to but were disconnected and untouchable. He knows they are all just people too, but it's never been so apparent as it is with this teacher. With Foggy, he wonders what it’d be like to just hang out. Wonders what it’d be like to have a friend, something he never allowed himself the indulgence of.

And the thing is, Foggy is so generous with his attention, with his affection, in a way that Matt doesn't think he's ever had. Matt finds himself offering takeout to keep this man’s company just a bit longer after the session ends, despite Stick’s voice in his head, taunting him about letting weaknesses in. 

At first, Foggy narrates each position thoroughly in a way many sighted people wouldn't think to, and his touches are always minimal and announced beforehand. It turns out though, that parkour is actually pretty good for the same muscles that are used in several yoga stances, and Foggy is delighted at his quick progress. It doesn’t take long for Matt to get the hang of the positions and on how to extend them, with Foggy’s guidance. So Foggy just tells him which ones to move into next, and they move through the poses in relative harmony. 

And of course Foggy doesn’t know about Matt’s senses, but doesn’t treat him as incompetent like so many sighted people do. Even at the office, he’s had his amazing secretary run interference too many times when potential clients thought that because he couldn’t see, he wouldn’t be capable of defending them. On the worst days when the frustration made him question his choices, he almost wished he’d taken the internship offered to him, instead of deciding to start his own firm.

And the thing is, when Matt _ finally _ clues in on the fact that _ maybe _he’s feelings are a big more intense than ‘friendship’... well.

See, Matt’s quite adept at reading people. Their heartbeats, the slight change in scent when they’re nervous, the redistribution of heat to their faces and hands - it’s amazing how much information he can extrapolate from. While it’s not an exact science, but he’s had most of his lifetime to hone his skills, and he’s sure Foggy was interested in him when they first started the weekly sessions. 

He dismissed it as irrelevant like he always has - it hadn’t been the first time he’d interacted with someone who found him hot, of course. Not even a male someone, not that that was something he was even curious about. 

_ Really _. 

But when he picked up the physical cues from Foggy less and less, Matt actually found himself missing it. Which was kind of an asshole move, to expect someone to be totally into him in a way he wasn’t going to reciprocate. 

Except, maybe Matt was a little bit smitten with Foggy. Which, even if Foggy had still been interested, Matt was so mixed up about whether he wanted to make anything of it or not.... Though he was fairly certain Foggy had moved on.

Shit, he was a mess. 

  


\---

  


The Defenders do sometimes work together on cases, and he - very occasionally - catches up with the others at Luke’s bar after-hours. Still, six months have passed before he finds himself drunk enough to bring up his yoga instructor. They’re all trying to one-up each other at pool and it isn’t going well.

“Jessica has her super strength, she can’t just turn it off!” Danny waves the pool cue around as if it somehow contributes_ at all _to his point. Matt hears it narrowly miss the stack of glasses Luke left to dry. “So. It’s only fair that I can use my chi, too.” 

His rant is interrupted when Luke slips the cue out of Danny’s grip on the backswing. 

Matt snorts. Like super strength would give Jessica any advantage at pool. Matt’s got this in the bag and Danny doesn’t even realise, the sucker. 

Except now he must’ve drawn a bit too much attention to himself, because suddenly he’s down a pool cue, and he didn’t even sense Luke move. Damn bourbon. Matt should know by now that bourbon doesn’t like him. 

  
“Hey! It’s still my turn!” Danny interrupts his thoughts. Danny Shmanny. He wishes Foggy was here. 

Actually, that’s a great idea! Matt just needs to subtly get everyone on board... “Hey, why don’t we invite Foggy to pool. He’d be great at pool!” Matt blinks. Great, real subtle, not obvious at all. 

Well, he’d kind of just put it out there, but at least now they could get this ball rolling. Party started. Whatever.

The sudden cease of chatter makes him realize that maaaybe someone else had still been talking. It doesn’t last though. “Foggy. Who’s that? Your buddy spider-man?” Jessica sounds sarcastic. Which is not okay. Why is Jessica doubting Foggy?

“He’s Danny’s friend,” Matt summarizes, because he’s worried he’ll slip and say something else. Something decidedly too touchy feely for being said out loud. 

Matt feels the attention shift to Danny, which - Great, problem solved. Except, “I don’t know any Foggy” and Danny has the gall to sound actually defensive!

“Yeah, you sent him to my house. He likes chinese food and has really soft hands. Every Tuesday night. How can you not remember?” 

Luke barks out a surprised laugh so Matt sends a glare in his direction.

“Dude,” Danny starts, and Matt already doesn’t like his tone. “I’m pretty sure I’d remember hooking you up with a booty call.” 

“What? No!” Matt quickly goes over his words, but he didn’t say anything about sex? “The yoga instructor.”

“Niiiice,” Matt can hear the smirk in Jessica’s drawl, “you did well Murdock. So tell us, is he super flexible?” 

“No, wait. Yoga, yes!” well at least Danny is clearly drunker than him. “Colleen’s yoga buddy. He was great, right?”

“He’s very good at his work,” Matt hedges, because apparently it's tease-Matt night, and he isn’t going to help that along. 

“I can totally hook you two back up. When you didn’t say anything? I just thought it wasn’t your thing, do you want me to see if he’s still available?” 

  
The enthusiasm is positive, but something’s nudging at Matt’s brain as not quite right. “What do you mean, not my ‘thing’?” ‘

Jessica’s quiet, “are you saying he is your thing?” goes mostly ignored.

“Well when you didn’t mention anything about more sessions, and he didn’t renew his contract, I just figured you didn’t like it.”

Matt finds a bar stool and sits down. “How long was the contract again?” 

“Ten weeks.”  
  
“Are you sure?”  


“Yes, We run two a semester. Rand Industries offers them for employees - they’re great for team… interpersonal-ness?” Danny mutters a few other words that make about as much sense, then seems to give up an an appropriate synonym.

“I think you mean teamwork” Luke interjects pleasantly, and Jessica nonsensically rallies back with “there’s no I in team!”, but Matt has stopped paying attention. It’s been, what, twenty weeks? Thirty? Definitely more than ten, anyway.

  
  


\----

  


Matt finds himself both very nervous and also unaccountably hopeful; waiting for Tuesday to roll around. And when Foggy arrives, he finds himself analyzing everything - his breathing, tone, scent - even the pace in which he walks across the apartment. Foggy has always been free with his affection - and except for the actual yoga - seems to have very little idea of formalities and personal space. He’d assumed it was a ‘Foggy’ thing, but now Matt’s realizing he’s never actually seen Foggy outside of their ‘yoga, Netflix and chill’ nights, as they’ve become. So Foggy must like him. But is it as friends, or like-like? 

Okay, nope. He did not just use that term. Not even in his own head. Backtrack.

Matt thinks his nerves must show, because the lilt in Foggy’s voice becomes softer and like he’s trying to squeeze some reassurance into the phrase “and then bend into Utkatasana.” Which shouldn’t even be possible. 

After they’ve done the cool-down, and Matt’s poured them each their water, Foggy finally breaks and asks, “Have I made you uncomfortable?” 

“No! It’s not that at all!” So it seems Foggy is going to push for a feelings talk, and Matt’s already failing at it. Great.

“Buddy” and Matt’s face must do something at the now-routine nickname, because Foggy actually corrects himself, “Matt. You’ve been really nervous since I got here, and when I adjusted your stance earlier, you went as stiff as a board. It’s not….” Foggy trails off, apparently trying to find the right words. His heart-rate has sped up more than ever, even though nothing’s betrayed by his voice. 

“You do ten week sets.” Matt blurts out, at the same time as Foggy miserably finishes, “Colleen told you about my crush, right?” 

Matt can sense the heat in Foggy’s cheeks, as they stand frozen, facing each other. “What?” 

Foggy groans, “Oh god. She wouldn’t. I’m an idiot, just ignore me.” Matt’s never heard Foggy sound so beaten down, like the conclusion is clearly foregone. His towel rustles as he hastily shoves it in the bag, which, no. That’s not how this is supposed to go.

“Look,” Foggy starts, “I enjoyed hanging out. You’re funny and sweet, and tell ridiculous stories which makes your work sound like a breath of fresh air. And you’re like, a sad duck or something. And the more I got to know you… I didn’t mean to. I wasn’t going to say anything - I wouldn’t try to make you uncomfortable. I just… “Foggy audibly deflates. “I should go.” 

Say something, say something, say something saysomethingsaysomething. Matt’s mind is yelling at him.

“I like you too.” Damn. Okay, maybe try saying something a bit less 5th grade. But at least Foggy stops fumbling to get everything in his bag and sweep out of here.

“I like you,” Matt repeats, because it’s true, “I’ve not really dated before - there was a whirl-wind thing in college with this girl but - I’m not… I don’t really know what I’m doing?” Foggy’s heart is still fast, but in a steady, firm way instead of the skittering anxiety. Matt fidget’s nervously.

“Matty.” Foggy’s soft reply sounds like it's being ushered reverently. “Buddy, do you... do you maybe want to see if you wanna find out?” 

Matt doesn’t know if the huff of air he puffs out sounds anxious or relieved, but he senses Foggy take a step forward.  
  
“I’m going to take your hand, unless you don’t want that?” and Matt does want that, like he’s never been more sure of anything in his life, it feels. Foggy reaches out tentatively, and deliberately ignoring his own slip, Matt meets him half-way. He grins nervously towards Foggy, as they stand in his apartment, face to face, holding hands. 

Foggy, thankfully, doesn’t let the silence get awkward. Matt can hear the grin when he asks, “So, are you up for Netflix, chill and cuddles?”   
  
"I'd love to."

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who participated in the Defenders Exchange so that it could run, those who organised it, and those who read my fic! 
> 
> My sincerest apologies to my giftee as, even taking advantage of time-zones, this fic is still late. 
> 
> I've tried to edit and Americanize it all, but if I've missed anything that bothers people, you're welcome to drop me a line. 
> 
> Cheers ^_^


End file.
